The present invention relates to portal environments or the like, and more particularly to a form multiplexer for a portal environment and method and system for handling or managing submission of inputs from multiple portlets of a portal page.
In a portal web page each portlet constitutes an independent portion of the overall portal page. The markup that constitutes a form in one portlet is isolated from the markup in the other portlets. Accordingly, if multiple portlets that are on the same portal page each contain a form, each form must be completed and submitted separately. Otherwise the user would lose the data that was entered into all other portlets or forms but the one portlet or form that is submitted by operation of a submission button or other means on the submitted portlet. There currently is no system or method to allow portal users to interact with multiple forms spread across multiple portlets on the same portal page at the same time without having to submit each form separately.